


Dulce y profano

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John es un ángel (no exactamente), M/M, Mystery, Sherlock es una entidad demoníaca (no un demonio exactamente), un poco fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: ¿Por quién no fue  previsto? El dulce corazón enamorado de un profano amor.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Dulce y profano

**Author's Note:**

> Hay muchas cosas qué decir sobre está historia, pero por el momento solo puedo aclarar que cada parte va por etapas en la vida de John: niñez, adolescencia y joven adulto uwu

** I Quien te protege... **

Como una especie de mantra retorcido y errático, John se decía una vez tras otra "no te atrevas a llorar", "no te atrevas a llorar". Había un insano dolor en su pecho que trataba, a base de pequeños y suaves golpecitos, de penetrar hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

 _Dolía_.

Él no era así de debilucho, trataba de alentarse. Esas palabras no eran realmente una buena razón para llorar. En cualquier otro momento ellas apenas le rozarían... pero... pero ahora sólo tenía la sensación de caer en un pozo profundo en donde la tristeza le guiaba sin remordimiento hasta lo más oscuro. John no soportaría más tiempo.

 _Moriría_.

Necesitaba con desespero el consuelo que solo una _persona_ podía darle. No quería palabras de aliento. No necesitaba que sintieran lástima por él. John por sí mismo podía limpiar las lágrimas que ya corrían presurosas por sus redondas mejillas. Sólo quería...

 _Un abrazo_.

Cuando sintió un par de brazos atrapándolo en un fuerte agarre, no fue sólo el aire lo que se le escapó. De su pequeño pecho había salido expulsado el dolor, el temor y la tristeza. La voz de Sherlock, susurrando con dulzura, le decía al oído que todo estaría bien. Los niños malos se han ido. Los niños malos no regresarían.

 _Jamás lo harían_.

Y John estaba bien ahora. Sherlock, su amigo y escudero, siempre le protegía. Siempre alejaba aquellas personas que le lastimaban. Ellas jamás regresaban y el pequeño John era feliz por eso. Con Sherlock a su lado, rodeándolo con sus suaves y amables brazos, no había nada que temer. Al día siguiente, ningún niño en ese nuevo orfanato intentaría hacerle daño.

_—¡El pequeño Daniel ha desaparecido!, ¡llama a la policía!_

_—_ **Gracias por protegerme, Sherlock.**

John recibió un tierno y frío beso en su mejilla. Sonrió. John era feliz.

** II ** **Quien te sigue...**

La noche era fría, había en los alrededores una sensación que calaba hasta los huesos. Cada ventisca llevaba hasta lo más profundo del corazón la nauseabunda idea de que algo siniestro ocurriría pronto. No había en el viento la sensación de una tormenta. No se escondía tras la oscuridad el suave latido de una muerte inesperada. Esa noche, la más oscura que alguien pudiera recordar pero de la que muy pocos se atreverían a hablar, pululaba el rumor inconexo e inherente de una pesadilla.

_Como una mano fantasmal que no se atreve a tocar tu espalda._

Estaba ahí, sobre él, como un suave susurro... un manto de fría y seca oscuridad, una promesa intangible de muerte y soledad, el dulce canto que presagia dolor. Pero no le afectaba. El joven y solitario John, en realidad, era feliz. Debajo de aquella aura oscura, blasfema y profana, se ocultaba el más cálido y hermoso corazón. Era su alma y sentir un hermoso ángel.

Un ser sacro e impoluto que debía ser resguardado. Protegido. Abrigado de la más pequeña sombra, cuidado hasta del más insignificante peligro. Un precioso espíritu escudado por la criatura más oscura, asegurado por el más aterrador demonio.

_El equilibrio perfecto._

¿Quién más podría hacerlo? Sólo el más errático y enfermo sentir puede despejar el campo de villanos e impuros. Así nadie se atrevería a tocarlo. Así nadie lo miraría siquiera. Era _suyo_. John pertenecía a Sherlock. Sherlock pertenecía a John. Y John era feliz cuando Sherlock se lo hacía saber.

 _La_ _ **cura**_ _había caído rendida en los brazos de la_ ** _enfermedad_**.

— _ **Esa mujer te ha mirado por demasiado tiempo.**_

**_—_ ** **Hazle saber entonces. Yo sólo te pertenezco a ti.**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el ángel junto a su demonio abandonó el pequeño pueblo, aquella tétrica sensación dejó un rastro claro de sus hijos; muerte y devastación.

**III Quien te ama...**

Fue sólo un momento lo que definió el término de la noche. Había sido nada más que un movimiento dentro de un segundo inverosímil, un tétrico e inocuo gesto que, sin embargo, sacudió por completo su cuerpo y erizó su piel sin dejar un espacio libre de aquella arrebatadora sensación. John sintió miedo por primera vez en su vida.

¿Qué fue _eso_?

La fría e inherente figura que siempre cuidaba su espalda. Aquel ser errático y depravado que siempre procuraba su felicidad, ahora provocaba en él una extraña sensación de pánico. El terror del cual antes era protegido, había encontrado finalmente un recoveco descuidado en su corazón. Y lo odiaba. John deseaba alejarse de eso que tanto daño comenzaba a hacerle.

_O así fue al principio._

Porque cuando la sensación de un helado viento recorriendo suavemente sus hombros bajó sobre su espalda, aún entre sueños, en medio del claro del bosque, una sucia sonrisa apareció en sus angelicales gestos. Podía escuchar un cántico libertino susurrando eróticas obscenidades a su alrededor, clamando su nombre con una voz oscura, voz que prometía en cada palabra un placer agónico y vicioso del que no desearía escapar jamás.

Una sensual lujuria acariciaba lentamente uno a uno de sus rincones. Y John se lo permitía. Aceptaba con dicha y placer impúdico todo cuanto Sherlock quisiera hacer con su cuerpo. _Ardía_. Sus entrañas quemaban por el más tórrido e iracundo deseo insano que su protector inyectaba por debajo de su piel.

_Lo deseaba tanto._

Serían sus sueños, dentro de un segundo, el recordatorio perfecto de cómo la caída de un ángel resulta, en realidad, el más perfecto y poético final de lo sagrado. De la impureza manchando con sus garras un lienzo de piel perfecta, del deseo obsceno que consigue saciar su hambre con el más inocente de los corazones.

De un amor insano y dulce capaz de romper con el cielo, de abandonar el infierno; de fundir en un solo ser la lujuria, la virtud y la muerte.

**—Por siempre tuyo.**

**_—Por siempre nosotros._ **

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios? (~￣³￣)~


End file.
